


塞巴斯蒂安讨厌分享(Sebastian Hates Sharing)

by Marker



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Nick is a dick, Possessive Behavior, Possessive/Jealous Sebastian, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marker/pseuds/Marker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>局长的领导前来检查警局的运行状况，他似乎对Joseph很感兴趣。Sebastian可不乐意，并且他明确的让自己的搭档也了解到了这一点。</p>
            </blockquote>





	塞巴斯蒂安讨厌分享(Sebastian Hates Sharing)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sebastian Hates Sharing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755244) by [LieutenantWubs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantWubs/pseuds/LieutenantWubs). 



> Original Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755244  
> Original Author: LieutenantWubs (Thank you for creating this lovely work <3)
> 
> 授权: 已授权，原文留言区
> 
> 作者笔记：  
> 我真的很喜欢写这俩充满占有欲/吃醋的样子，天啊我真的需要停下！

“Seb,这不是你想象的那样！”Joseph被强行压在自己和Seb同居的公寓墙上。年长的警探似乎非常愤怒，他将Joseph的双腕牢牢地固定在上方。

“哼，你确定？看起来你可是对那个今天一直围着你团团转的家伙一点也不介意。”Seb现在仍记得当时发生的种种细节。

* * *

  
**_局长说她的领导将要来克里姆森市警局视察一周， 每个人都被要求拿出最好的表现。_**

**_“哦，太好了。这正是我们他妈需要的东西， 让某个高层蠢蛋来监视我们的一举一动。”_ **

**_“放松点，Seb。这又不是什么大问题，除非你偏偏这时候不遵守条例被他单独叫出去。你知道。。。他这儿，局长不得不给你点更严厉的惩罚。”Joseph正坐在他位子上翻阅着文件，而Seb却在他那半边办公室轻轻的转着椅子玩。_ **

**_“我总是表现良好，不知道你在说什么。”他冲着年轻的搭档做了一个恶作剧的笑容，Joseph想要无视他，可Joseph嘴角的微笑确没能逃过Seb的眼睛。_ **

**_之后的两个小时一切安好，直到那个所谓的领导来到了克里姆森市警局。_ **

**_他是个老男人，大概比Seb都还要老上好几岁。长得就一副让人觉得不要和他发生瓜葛会比较好的样子。在与局长近一个小时的交谈之后，他开始巡视起周围的办公室。_ **

**_终于他来到了Sebastian和Joseph的办公室。_ **

**_“你们好？Castellanos和Oda警探？”他在外面瞄着这两个警探。闻声，Sebastian从文件堆中抬起头。“我可以进来呆一会儿吗？”_ **

**_“当然。”Joseph给出一个温暖的笑容，但Sebastian只想专心工作， 不知道什么原因，他从这个男人身上感受到了一种不祥的预感。_ **

**_“我很抱歉打扰到你们，但是我想问问你们几个关于局里的问题。”_ **

**_“没有没有，您想知道什么？”显然，这个男人一开始就只是把Joseph作为目标。Sebastian试着不要在这个问题上想太多。_ **

**_“嗯。。。 在你心中你们的局长是个怎样的人呢？ 你们觉得她履行了她的职责了吗？她做过什么会让你们质疑的事情吗？”他随手抓了个椅子拖到Joseph桌边，这样他就可以和Joesph面对面的谈论了。_ **

**_“她是个能领导这个部队的出色的长官。 我对她完全没有意见。”_ **

**_“这样啊。那么，如果你不介意的话，我能问问你是否是新到这个部门的人吗？”Sebastian 放下手中的工作中抬起头，看着那个男人和自己的搭档聊天。_ **

**_他不喜欢他所看到的场景。_ **

**_那个男人坐的很近，一般陌生人会坐那么近吗？并且他还把她的手放在Joseph的桌子上休息，并且身体轻微的向前靠。大概会有人认为这只是普通放松的姿态，可是Sebastian确不这样认为。他满眼能看见的只是那个男人看着Joseph--他的Jojo，的眼神！_ **

**_他的眼神一点也不职业, Sebastian完全确信自己的判断。_ **

**_”我其实已经在这个地方工作了很久，我的外貌可能会让我看着比实际年轻些“_ **

**_”哈？是吗。我觉得你要是以前就在这里的话我一定会注意到你的。 之前我也来过几次，真不知道你是怎么从我眼皮下溜走的。“Joseph开始有点脸红，而那个男人似乎自我感觉相当良好，特别的开心。目睹一切的Sebastian不小心因为愤怒而太过用力捏断了手中的铅笔。_ **

**_Joseph和那个男人都因为铅笔折断的声音而看了过来。_ **

**_”噢！Castellanos警探，见到你真好。我希望你的酗酒问题有所改善。“Sebastian能感觉到那个男人对他在这里感到相当的厌烦。哼，很好，反正他也是这样的感觉。_ **

**_”基本上是清醒了，这都要感谢Jojo。啊，我也很高兴见到你，...先生？“_ **

**_”啊！不好意思，我是Brody长官。“ 他转回去看向Joseph，连Sebastian都看得出来那个男人是如何以那眼神上下打量Jojo的。”但是你也可以叫我Nick。“_ **

**_又过了快半个小时，局长才过来为了另一个会议叫走Nick。 终于那个家伙被从Joseph身边叫走了，Sebastian不禁在心里大舒了一口气。 他为自己非得对这种家伙毕恭毕敬而相当恼怒，但是Joseph还不停的和那个家伙谈话让他感觉更糟， Joseph甚至因为那个家伙而脸红害羞。Sebastian感觉到自己的怒气越来越大。_ **

**_Joseph是他的。_ **

**_这天剩余的时间Sebastian都在沉默中度过。因为他害怕一旦开口就会让自己的恼怒全都跑出来，但他又不能让那个男人听到。那个杂种在剩下的时间中总是时不时的钻出来和Joseph聊天。他看Joseph的眼神就像想把他生吞活剥了似的。_ **

**_终于在他们开车回家之后，Sebastian 才爆发出自己的愤怒。_ **

* * *

 

Joseph看着Sebastian，那只在他底裤里的手让他不由得颤抖起来。

“求你了，顺着他的意思比试着赶走他简单多了，这样我们才不会激怒他。”Sebastian仍一手控制着Joseph的双腕，而另一只手却在搭档的内裤中来回摩擦着他的阴茎。他相信Joseph，但他也想让自己的搭档明确一些事情。  
“是时候提醒下你，你到底是谁的所有物了。我会确保Nick明天也能看见。好了，现在给我跪下。”Sebastian的声音愤怒而低沉。Joseph顺着墙滑下跪倒在地，Sebastian一手继续将他的双腕固定在上方，一手解开皮带，拉下底裤直到他的阴茎也跳了出来。 Sebastian将自己的阴茎塞到Joseph嘴里，他的搭档便迫不及待地含了进去，先是几乎整根含住，然后又吐出来仅仅舔砥头部。“啊啊...真爽。这才是你的嘴该用的地方，不是和什么陌生的只想着利用你的男人说话。”Sebastian抓着Joseph的头发向前压迫，让自己的阴茎更加深入Jojo的喉咙，他的搭档因喉部的异物产生了吞咽反射，更加紧密的推挤着Sebastian的阴茎。看到Joseph因愉悦而眼含氤氲，唾液不受控制的从嘴角滴下的样子，Sebastian满足得嘴角微微上翘。

“操。。。你真的喜欢这样，是不？喜欢被像个骚货一样的使用？哈，你本来就是个骚货” Joseph含着他的阴茎，只能发出低低的呜咽声作为回应。 Sebastian开始猛操他搭档的嘴，每次他的阴茎顶到Joseph的咽喉后面，他都能感觉到他的喉咙猛地收紧紧紧的包裹着他。他要非得稍稍退出一点才能防止自己立马就射出来。“到卧室去，脱光。。。。等我到卧室的时候，希望看到你脸朝下屁股朝上的撅在那张床上。”Sebastian这才放开了Joseph’s的双手让他得以起身。他满意的看着他的搭档在去到卧室之前先擦拭了嘴角留下的唾液。

Sebastian没有紧随着Joseph进入卧室，而是先去确认公寓的门确实的锁上了，因为他们当时匆匆忙忙的就进来了。同时他也想给Joseph多一点时间以便让他执行他的命令。

又过了一小会儿，Sebastian才往卧室走去。他在门口停了下来，不禁欣赏起眼前的景象。

Joseph 正全身赤裸的趴在床上，脸埋在枕头里，而三根手指正插入在他翘起的后穴中好让Sebastian看见。

“看看你，总是一副急不可耐想要被填满的样子。我打赌你肯定想希望像个妓女一样被使用。是不是？这就是你想要的？想我让你一直保持着姿势好几个小时，以便让我一遍又一遍的把你干到无法保持清醒？”Sebastian走到了Joseph边上，从本来就插入的三根手指边又挤入一根手指。Joseph爆发出一声啜泣，但很快就咬着枕头压下了自己的呻吟。似乎相当不满，Sebastian用另一只手猛地拽起Joseph的头发往后拉扯，让他的搭档不得不向后仰起。“不要在我的面前克制，我要听你的尖叫，听你像婊子一样求我操你。”

“啊。。。啊。。。干。。。Seb。。。我想要你的大鸡巴。。。我喜欢大鸡巴把我塞得满满的感觉。。。啊。。啊。。。求求你了。 。上我。。。请。。。”Joseph不由自主的向后往他和Seb的手指上推挤着臀部。年长的警探将手指直到指节的部分整个都插了进去，抽出，再插进去。

“真是个不知廉耻的骚货。如果你想要我的鸡巴，你就要更卖力的求我。”Sebastian从Joseph的后穴中抽出他的手指，并起身离开，不过在那之前他在Joseph的屁股上狠狠的扇了一巴掌。这让他可怜的年轻搭档发出了一声悲叹。

“请你。。。请你用你的大鸡巴。。。操我淫荡的小穴。。。”就算从Sebastian 现在站的位置，他也能看见布满Joseph脸颊的红晕。他上前抓住Jojo的肩膀将其翻了过来，造成Joseph的手指从他的后穴中滑出。随后Joseph露出了一种让Sebastian不由得坏笑起来的表情。

“鉴于你这么苦苦地哀求我。。。”他猛得抓起自己搭档的双腿抗在肩上，随后把自己的阴茎插入了Joseph的后穴。Jojo发出一声抽泣并紧紧的抱住了Sebastian的手臂。

“啊。。。你的小穴还是这么紧，Jojo。真是个贪得无厌的婊子， 就算被四根手指操过了，你还哭着求我要更多。”Sebastian欣赏着Joseph那副想奋力把自己的脸藏在枕头后面的样子。他的嘴半张着，不时发出呻吟或因快感而缺氧般急促的呼吸。Sebastian 加快了抽插的速度只为了从自己搭档的嘴里听到更多的胡言乱语。“别害羞，我想大家都听到你的叫声。”Sebastian钳住Joseph的下巴，强行让他看向自己。

Joseph已经被弄得乱七八糟了。他的眼镜倾斜着滑下了一半，唾液不停地顺着脸颊流下，更不要说那因为Sebastian的阴茎在他敏感的后穴中不停抽送的愉悦感而无法聚焦的眼神。

“操。。。。啊。。。啊。。。不够。。还想。。。还想要你的大鸡巴。。。Seb。。。。想要。。。啊。。。想要你。。。用精液。。。啊。。啊。。把我装的满满的。。。再。。再操我的骚穴。。。啊。。。。啊。。。”Joseph的手指开始紧扣床单，而Sebastian则更用力的钳住Joseph的下巴。

“回答我，你是不是我的婊子？还是说你要我当着全警局的人的面操你好让大家都知道你是谁的所有物？”Sebastian几乎将他的阴茎全部抽出，但很快又狠狠的全部插入了Joseph的后穴。

“是的。。。啊。。啊。。操。。我是你的婊子，我是你的所有物，Seb!”Joseph抓住Seb的后脑，用力的将他的头拉向自己给出一个深吻。 Sebastian钳住Joseph的手滑下到他的喉咙并轻轻扼住，让Joseph因强烈的窒息感而张开嘴急切地渴求着空气， Sebastian则趁机咬住了Jojo的嘴唇。

“我会确保你明天连好好走路都做不到的，然后大家都会知道我对你做了这样和那样的事情。”Sebastian 将他的阴茎整个抽了出来，然后扇了Joseph的屁股一巴掌，让年轻的警探发出一声哀嚎，

“天啊。。上帝。。。啊。。！！我要。。我要射了。。”Joseph伸手想要摩擦自己的阴茎，但Sebastian推开他的手用自己的手握了上去。在他让Joseph达到高潮的同时，Sebastian也疯狂的抽插着，迫切的想要达到高潮。

Joseph把自己的胸口上射的到处都是，而阴茎被Joseph高潮瞬间紧收的内壁所包裹住的感觉很快也让Sebastiand达到了高潮， 他把自己的阴茎推入到Joseph体内直到无法更深，好让自己的精液完全得填满他的搭档。

等他们终于缓过气来，Sebastian才从Joseph饱受折磨的后穴中抽出了他的阴茎，看着自己的精液从中流出。他俯下身子靠向Joseph并在他的嘴唇上留下一个轻吻，年轻的警探则环手抱住了Sebastian的脖子。

”我永远是你的，Seb，随便跑出来的一个男人怎么能将我从你身边夺走呢。“Sebastian将他们的额头靠在一起。

”啊。。。我当然知道。不过我们首先得在这玩意儿干掉之前把你弄干净。。。“


End file.
